lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Rosier
Melissa Rosier is the daughter of Evan, and Mary Rosier making her a member of and the current Lord and Matriarch of House Rosier. Melissa Rosier would become involved with the deatheaters during the Euro Cup where her friends in the form of several Slytherin Students introduced her to Draco Malfoy and through him she finally saw a way forward for herself and not truly understanding what she was getting into she swore herself to them gaining a dark mark. Evan Rosier would be targeted by the Deatheaters for corruption due to being a prominent noble of the town of Hogsmead but not powerful enough that he would be noticed if he went dark, and they did this ambushing him, his daughter, and his son in the forest outside of Hogsmead. After being captured by the Deatheaters it was Evan Rosier that would be placed under the imperius curse alongside his son, and while Evan would return to the Rosier estates to hold it as a safe house for the Deatheaters it was his son Peter that went with the Deatheaters becoming a more sworn member of their dark order, while his daughter is revealed to have always been a member of the Deatheaters having betrayed them long ago. Following the arrival of the Hogwarts force at her families estate she would allow them entry and then when they were leaving she used Magi to confuse Harry Potter and several men at arms into a back alley where she ambushed them hoping to kill them but instead she faced off against Harry Potter who was beyond her skill and she was dying until he saved her life through Magi, and she fled before he could imprison her. Melissa would take part in the destruction of House Longbottom after she was deemed to emotional towards Harry Potter and kept in the dark about the coming destruction of House Potter and during the assault she used magi to break the defences and then during the massacre that followed their victory she would use Magi to portal away Augusta Longbottom II. the daughter of Neville Longbottom and the young girl was unable to identify who saved her and thus Melissa's work went unheralded. Melissa remained loyal to the Deatheaters following the defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts and she returned to Hogwarts undercover and pretended to renounce her loyalties and was forgiven by Harry Potter who would push for her to regain control of House Rosier as its new lord, and with his influence this was pushed forward and this sparked the start of Melissa's infatuation with Harry Potter. Following the departure of Hermione Granger the obsessed Melissa Rosier would use Magi to take on the appearance of Hermione Granger and slept with Harry Potter and this would result in Melissa becoming pregnant of which with the child of Harry Potter within her she fled the service of Tom Malfoy and went westward following Hermione Granger. Characteristics Personality History Early History Time at Hogwarts Evan Rosier would squire at the Hogwarts Academy where as a non Magi human he would become a member of the Knights of Hogwarts but while there he made friends with several prominent nobles including Lilly Potter, and Severus Snape. Fall of House Rosier Main Article : Fall of House Rosier Evan Rosier would be targeted by the Deatheaters for corruption due to being a prominent noble of the town of Hogsmead but not powerful enough that he would be noticed if he went dark, and they did this ambushing him, his daughter, and his son in the forest outside of Hogsmead. After being captured by the Deatheaters it was Evan Rosier that would be placed under the imperius curse alongside his son, and while Evan would return to the Rosier estates to hold it as a safe house for the Deatheaters it was his son Peter that went with the Deatheaters becoming a more sworn member of their dark order, while his daughter is revealed to have always been a member of the Deatheaters having betrayed them long ago. Return to Hogwarts Melissa remained loyal to the Deatheaters following the defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts and she returned to Hogwarts undercover and pretended to renounce her loyalties and was forgiven by Harry Potter who would push for her to regain control of House Rosier as its new lord, and with his influence this was pushed forward and this sparked the start of Melissa's infatuation with Harry Potter. Honey Trap Following the departure of Hermione Granger the obsessed Melissa Rosier would use Magi to take on the appearance of Hermione Granger and slept with Harry Potter and this would result in Melissa becoming pregnant of which with the child of Harry Potter within her she fled the service of Tom Malfoy and went westward following Hermione Granger. Family Members Deatheaters.png|Evan Rosier - Father|link=Evan Rosier Relationships Harry Potter Cover1.jpg|Harry Potter - Lover|link=Harry Potter Category:House Rosier Category:People Category:People of Hogwarts Category:People of Tevinter Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Alteration School of Magi Category:Deatheater Category:Matriarch